Des Artistes au sombre destin
by Nanamy
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la vie de Yukimura Sanada libertin en quête de l'amour, bien que l'amour se montre sous différentes formes.Quel est le secret de Tokito , la plus grande Geisha du Japon ? Pourquoi sontelles maudites ?
1. « Le petit garçon »

_SDK ne m'appartiens pas !_

**Rebonjour à tous ! **

**Me voilà dans une nouvelle fiction (mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour celles qui sont en cours ! Je me suis assez avancée.)**

**Cette histoire est un genre nouveau, enfin pour moi et j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer ! J'aimerai avoir sincèrement votre avis sur cette fiction, qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal.**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

**Très bonne lecture et surtout soyez indulgent. Merci à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 _« Le petit garçon »_**

**_w U x ° w U x ° w U x ° w U x ° w U x ° w_**

Dans une riche demeure, où des soupirs semblaient provenir d'une des nombreuses chambres que comportait cette villa, un jeune homme se tourmentait. Dans cette maison, avec piscine, terrain de tennis, de golf et de basket, « petit garçon » s'ennuyait. On le nommait ainsi, car son père le disait trop immature pour pouvoir l'appeler autrement que « petit garçon ». En fait, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, beau qui plus est, avec de longs cheveux d'ébène et un regard pénétrant qui faisait tourner la tête à plus d'une fille. Et c'était bien ça le problème : Les femmes et l'alcool.

Ce « petit garçon » était en fait un talentueux artiste, qui maîtrisait autant la peinture que la sculpture. Mais il préférait vivement le contact de la pierre à celui des pinceaux qu'il trouvait dénuée d'âme comparé au roc.

Il était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait le jardinier tailler les haies du jardin par cette belle journée d'été, en soupirant de plus belle.

« Je m'ennuie! » Répétait-il sans cesse.

« Maître! Il ne faut pas dire cela. . . » Dit une voix derrière le jeune homme qui ne se retourna même pas.

« Si je le dis et redis ! Je veux retourner à la capitale ! » Ce plaignit le jeune garçon.

« Mais votre père vous a envoyé ici afin de ne point troubler votre créativité. » Répondit le serviteur.

« Tu veux dire afin de vendre mes oeuvres aux plus offrants ! Je ne suis pas une machine qui produit sans cesse de l'art. J'ai besoin de vivre afin de trouver de l'inspiration! » Hurla le petit garçon en se retournant pour faire face à son serviteur le plus fidèle, Saizo.

« Maître Sanada, je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous dis que je compatis à votre malheur, mais vous devez au moins faire l'effort de peindre quelque chose pour votre père. » quémanda sans arrière pensée Saizo.

« Et dire qu'à Tokyo il font la fête et moi je suis bloqué ici. . Je veux revoir mes amis. . . Revoir les murs du Hupapa. . . Je me languis de l'odeur de l'alcool, du parfum des femmes, du tabac . . . tout cela me manque terriblement! » Couinait d'une voix aiguë le jeune homme.

« Vous parlez de vos amis de beuverie? Des alcooliques? De ce bar, le Hupapa tenu par la tortionnaire Tokito et de ses geishas à mauvaise réputation? Je. . » S'offusqua Saizo, mais qui fut coupé par Yukimura qui hurlait de ne plus jamais dire de mal de ses amis devant lui.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner. . . Si vous êtes si triste Maître, je peux vous faire sortir de la maison sans être vu, mais il faudra revenir dans trois jours, avant que votre père ne rentre. Je . . » Proposa le serviteur dévoué avant d'être coupé par des mains qui le serrèrent à sa taille lui faisant naître des rougeurs sur ses joues d'homme, de ninja.

En effet Saizo était éperdument épris de son maître, qu'il ne savait rien. Cacher ses sentiments, est une des règles fondamentales du ninja. « Seul les ordres de son maître comptent, pas ses sentiments. » Se répétait-il pour qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation.

Mais parfois il se cachait pour pleurer, ses larmes qui trahissaient son mal- être, son désarroi face à son maître qui était épris que par des femmes de passage, belle certes, mais sans réelle saveur.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît. . » bégaya le ninja.

« Arrête avec tes Maîtres ! Tu m'énerves ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon père ta chargé de ma protection que tu dois m'appeler tout le temps ainsi. Après toutes ces années de service, nous sommes amis non? Alors, arrête avec tes « Maîtres. » Rageait gaiement l'artiste.

« Oui. . Oui Yukimura » Répondit Saizo.

« Voilà qui est mieux. En route pour Tokyo ! » Beuglait tout content l'artiste tel un gamin à qui on avait promis d'aller au zoo.

* * *

A Tokyo ville monde, dans le quartier des geishas, dans le Hupapa. 

« Allez Mesdemoiselles ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ce soir nous allons avoir du monde ! Tous nos plus beaux salons sont réservés. Pour ce soir, je veux pour duo : Mahiro et Yuya, Okuni et Akari, Antera et Santera, Ishanty et Katsuko. Et ce soir vous serez sous la direction de Sakuya. C'est Monsieur Chojî qui s'occupe de la cuisine, Sakura et Hinata s'occuperont du service et de toutes les commandes. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez le Hupapa et je ne veux en aucun cas voir sa réputation salit par une incompétente. Alors, en scène, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des artistes avant tout ! Pas de batifolage pour les maikos, pour les autres, faites comme vous voulez ! Si vous voulez être considéré comme des putes, c'est le quartier d'à coté. Il n'y aura pas de prostitué dans ma maison ! » Expliquait sur un ton sévère et un visage neutre Tokito, la mère de toutes ces maikos et geishas.

Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui avaient fait sa réputation, sa petite bouche d'un rose pâle et ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu d'azur. En effet elle était avant d'être la patronne du Hupapa, une maiko puis une geisha. Elle fut même, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, une magnifique geisha avec un grand pouvoir d'attraction sur les hommes grâce à son côté froid et dominant. Bien qu'elle ne puisse encore pratiquer ce métier, elle préférait grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait économisé durant sa carrière, mettre à profit son savoir faire afin d'éduquer de nouvelles filles et de créer son propre style, son établissement.

Elle avait racheté ce vieux bâtiment et l'avait restauré en entier, c'était sont bien le plus précieux. Alors, une simple geisha ne pouvait détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à construire, elle l'aurait tué sans aucun sentiment de culpabilité.

« Qu'elle plaie celle-là » Murmura Mahiro à sa voisine tout en se maquillant devant son petit miroir qui reflétait un beau visage caché sous le maquillage blanc et les lèvres d'un rouge sang.

« N'oublie pas que mère nous loge et nous nourris à ses frais. . » Tenta vainement Yuya, jeune maiko.

« Tu n'es qu'une apprentie. N'oublie pas que tu devras rembourser ta dette et crois-moi, l'addition sera salée. Mais dis-moi, ce soir c'est ta première? » Questionna avec grand intérêt Okuni, belle geisha à grande réputation.

Elle réussit l'exploit qu'aucune geisha n'était arrivée à réaliser à ce jour. Le grand Oda avait acheté son _mizuage(1)_ pour une somme colossale, mais insuffisante pour rembourser entièrement sa dette. Seule Tokito était parvenue autrefois à réussir cette prouesse. Rembourser sa mère grâce à son mizuage, alors que les autres geishas mettaient des mois voire des années avant de rembourser l'intégralité de leur obligation.

Okkuni, grande geisha avait comme Danna, l'homme qui avait acheté sa virginité, tel est le destin des geishas. Mais cet homme que l'on disait distant et froid avait succombé au charme de la belle.

« Pas vraiment, j'avais déjà tenu compagnie à un homme avant cela, à un rassemblement de politiciens et de chefs d'entreprise, mais qui ne ressemblait plus à un pique-nique. Mais ce soir c'est le grand soir, j'ai un peu le trac. C'est bien différent d'un grand pique-nique » rougissait Yuya devant ses aînées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mahiro te guidera, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Okuni sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Bien sûr ! Ne crains rien Yuya. A ce propos, Okuni ce soir il y aura ton _danna(2) _? » Demanda Mahiro qui s'habillait avec l'aide des servantes.

« Oui!! » Répondit d'une voix aiguë la geisha au long cheveu brun.

« Il est gentil avec toi ? » Intervint Yuya qui semblait être troublée par sa propre question.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis une deuxième femme pour lui et c'est pareil pour nous autres geishas. Tu verras quand tu auras undanna S'il est aussi riche que le mien il te couvrira de cadeaux ! Tu verras ! » Pouffait Okuni en pensant encore à tous ces kimonos qu'elle reçu.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! L'argent et les bijoux. Ce n'est pas croyable. » S'énerva Mahiro.

« Moi j'espère que le miens sera gentil, comme le tien Okuni. Mais j'avoue, j'ai un peu peur. Mahiro, le tien il est gentil avec toi ? » Sollicita la maiko aux cheveux couleur de blé.

Mahiro sembla surprise par cette question et soupira

« Le miens, je ne le vois plus. De plus il passe plus de temps avec d'autres femmes qu'avec moi. Il m'énerve et en plus il ne m'offre presque rien. Certes il me verse de l'argent mais j'aimerais bien, un peigne où un joli miroir. » Se plaignit en soupirant la geisha, prête pour ce soir. Elle portait un magnifique kimono couleur blanc et d'un marron pâle, comme pour rappeler les couleurs du Mont Fuji. Le blanc pour la neige éternelle qui se situait au sommet et le marron pour la roche.

« Comment s'appelle déjà ton danna ? » questionna la geisha aux longs cheveux brun.

« Sanada,Yukimura »Souffla t-elle sous le rire d'Okuni qui ajouta,

« Je comprends maintenant ton désarroi »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'entrée du Hupapa. 

« Ah! Que c'est bon de retrouver la civilisation! » S'égayait joyeusement Yukimura sous le regard de Saizo qui soupira face à l'excentricité de son « ami ».

Yukimura pénétra dans l'établissement et reconnu tout de suite ses amis qui étaient assis autour d'une des nombreuses tables du Hall, au loin se trouvait sont plus ancien ami de boisson, Kyo suivi de près de Bonten, d'Akira et de Tigre-rouge.

Un peu plus loin les frères Shinrei et Luciole se disputaient. Rectification, c'est Shinrei qui disputait Luciole.

« Que c'est bon de revoir Tokyo » S'écria le fils des Sanada qui réussit encore une fois à obtenir toute l'attention du public.

« De retour Yukimura ? Ahaha alors cette escapade en campagne t'a fait du bien ? » Se moqua Bonten de sa grosse voix.

« Je suis de retour et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et ce soir ça va être la fête ! » Annonça Yukimura tout en sautillant autour de Kyo qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait illusion.

En effet il y a quelque temps, Kyo avait jeté son dévolu sur une belle maiko, dont il aimerait avoir le mizuage. Les enchères commenceraient dès la semaine prochaine.

Pour sont plus grand malheur, Kyo avait demandé plus de détails sur cette apprentie geisha, car il était danna et devait en savoir des choses. Mais c'est sans compter qu'il avait affaire à un Yukimura : il n'obtint jamais ses renseignements.

Yukimura était agréablement surpris de voir son ami s'intéresser à une jouvencelle. Kyo, était d'habitude si froid avec les femmes surtout avec ses artistes au sombre destin.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! » dit une voix féminine sur un ton mielleux.

« Tokito ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Toujours aussi belle ! » Conversait Yukimura en s'approchant de la belle femme.

« Garde tes compliments pour tes amantes,Sanada ! Messieurs, comme d'habitude vous êtes les bienvenus. Vous pouvez prendre place aux pièces habituelles que je vous ai fait préparer. » Affirma Tokito en rejoignant Akira qui était assis près de la fenêtre.

« Toujours aussi froide celle-là ! » Gémit Yukimura qui pris une bouille d'enfant mécontent.

« La glace attire la glace! Ahaha ! Elle est peut-être froide avec toi, mais regarde comment elle se comporte avec Akira ! » Pouffait de sa grosse voix Bonten suivit de près par Tigre-rouge qui se tenait les côtes.

En effet on pouvait voir de loin, Akira appuyé sur la fenêtre, Tokito se trouvait à sa droite et semblait lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Akira devint d'un coup rouge pivoine et susurra lui aussi à son tour quelque chose à l'oreille de Tokito, il en profita pour caresser ses cheveux blonds et humer son parfum.

Les amis de boissons habitués à ce spectacle, partirent pour s'amuser eux aussi.

On ne su que plus tard, qu'au cours de cette soirée Akira et Tokito avaient quitté le Hupapa pour s'aimer dans l'intimité. Cela durait maintenant quatre mois. Quatre magnifiques mois à s'aimer, elle avait tout pour être heureuse, un commerce qui se portait très bien, un amant éperdument amoureux d'elle, mais quelque chose perturbait sont bien être. Une chose qui pourrait chambouler sa vie.

* * *

_Notes,_

_(1):Le Mizuage était une étape fondamentale de la formation des geisha japonaises : elle marquait la fin de leur apprentissage en tant que maiko par la vente de leur virginité, annonçant leur avènement à l'âge mur._

_(2):__Danna signifie traditionnellement « mari » en japonais, la geisha deviens une semi-épouse. Le danna peut être un homme marié. Mais toujours est-il que la geisha et son danna concrétisent leur union érotique temporaire par une sorte de mariage officiel._

**>> Voilà maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur cette histoire, je voulais m'attaquer au fabuleux monde de ses artistes. Hélas, je crains que leurs règles étant trop complexes pour moi, j'ai dû faire de mon mieux pour les respecter. Mais sachez, que le monde des geishas dans mon histoire n'est pas vraiment très bien conforme à la réalité, malgré mes efforts.**

**J'espère que vous serez séduit par cette courte histoire sur ses femmes d'exceptions.**

**Si jamais j'ai fait une erreur, dites-le ! Je vous en serai très reconnaissante !**

**( Je ne pense pas avoir trop modifié la réalité d'après mes recherches, mais on ne sait jamais)**


	2. Une soirée mouvementé pour le libertin

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**Bonzour à tous ! Me revoilà en pleine forme et avec une nouvelle béta-lectrice . . Merci ****Asmodel** !** ! XD**

**Comme ça, mes publications seront plus fréquentes. .**

**Voilà je suis contente, que cette courte histoire vous plait . . Surtout que le sujet des Geishas n'est pas vraiment facile à aborder .**

**Voilà merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. . .**

**Allez courage ! Encore deux chapitres , oui je sais cette histoire est courte, mais je l'aime bien . . .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Une soirée mouvementé pour le libertin.**

**U.t°U.t°U.t°U.t°U.t°U.t**

Yukimura accompagnait Kyo et s'installa dans un des salons réservés pour leur confort.

Il pénétra dans la pièce ou une odeur d'encens s'échappait, une petite table basse trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par de petits coussins. Yukimura se laissa tomber sur l'un deux, tout en demandant à la jeune servante qui allait les divertir ce soir.

« Mon cher monsieur, ce soir ce sont mes grandes soeurs Mahiro et Yuya qui vous tiendront compagnie. » Affirma la fillette avant de repartir par la porte coulissante sans oublier de les saluer respectueusement.

« Ahaha tu as entendu mon petit Kyo ? » Pouffa le Sanada qui observait attentivement la réaction de Kyo qui s'assit face à lui.

« Tu parles trop Yukimura. Bois ! » Avait répondu le démon en tendant une bouteille de saké qu'il avait amené de sa réserve personnelle.

« Si c'est Kyo qui me le demande ! » Hurla tout joyeux comme un petit garçonen arrachant la bouteille contenant la liqueur. Il but à longues gorgées, sous le l'œil mauvais de son ami.

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient à se battre pour la bouteille d'alcool, les deux geishas firent leur apparition dans de somptueux kimonos.

« Bonsoir messieurs. » Annonça prestement Mahiro qui s'était agenouillée, en signe de respect.

« Mahiro ! » Beugla la voix d'un homme qui s'approchait de l'artiste.

La belle releva la tête et fut très surprise de revoir son danna, Elle reprit ses esprits en commandant à Sakura des bouteilles de saké, de première qualité pour ces hommes si difficiles en matière de boisson.

Yukimura proche de Mahiro voulut l'enlacer mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise humeur de sa deuxième femme qui était très rancunière. Elle qui avait comme protecteur un homme très riche ne recevait que trop rarement à son goût des cadeaux ou des présents de grande valeur.

Mahiro le repoussa gentiment en disant de sa belle voix.

« Yukimura comme cela fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vus. Il y a **très** longtemps, je trouve. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Ma foi bien ! Surtout près de vous ! Comme vous sentez bon ! Vous sentez le jasmin. Cela me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. » Rétorqua le petit garçon en reprenant sagement sa place tout en regardant discrètement vers son ami qui parlait avec Yuya.

Mahiro vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Yuya s'avança vers Kyo en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Elle remerciait intérieurement le maquillage blanc qu'elle avait sur le visage, grâce à cette deuxième peau qui faisait penser à une peau de poupée de porcelaine ses rougeurs furent cachées. Kyo comme à son habitude resta froid et distant, mais ses yeux trahissaient son envie de contact, de toucher sa peau qui semble si douce, de sentir son agréable parfum, d'être tout simplement près d'elle.

L'ambiance était à la fête et les deux hommes passèrent une excellente soirée grâce à la magnifique prestation de danse de la jeune maiko accompagnée par Mahiro qui grattait avec virtuositéson instrument de musique sur des rythmes tantôt calmes, tantôt violents.

Partout dans le Hupapa ont entendait des rires, des conversations endiablée, partout régnait la bonne humeur.

Bonten riait des blagues douteuses d'Akari qui en avait fait sa spécialité. Geisha au sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, même Yukimura n'avait pas pu surpasser ses blagues à connotations sexuelles.

Shinrei lui n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses blagues piaillardes et de mauvais goût. Heureusement que notre chère Okuni l'occupait en lui récitant quelque poème sur le courage des Samurais d'antan.

Luciole lui était trop occupé par un papillon de nuit qui s'était égaré, le regardant voler autour de la lumière. Enivré par cette source de chaleur, de luminosité si intense que l'insecte pouvait la comparer à un deuxième soleil, il volait, se cognait contre la paroi brûlante de l'ampoule tout en se brûlant à chaque contact. Mais qu'importe la douleur tant qu'il pouvait s'enivrer de cette source de lumière si belle ! Heureusement que notre cher ami des insectes l'arrêta à temps avant qu'il ne meure cuit. Dans une des douces mains de Luciole le papillon le regardait en lui pointant ses antennes signe de mécontentement. Luciole sembla le comprendre et un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Décidément les insectes sont comme les humains, lorsqu'ils veulent tout deux se droguer et qu'une bonne âme les en empêche, les préservant d'une mort certaine. Ils ne sont pas redevables et vous regardent avec mépris.

Les deux autres geishas de réputation plus modeste divertissait des clients peu importants, Ishanty douée pour la danse comme sa soeur Yuya, faisait virevolter ses éventails au son mélodieux que produisait Katsuko avec son shamisen.

C'est en cette belle soirée que Yukimura quitta sa douce femme et ses amis pour repartir dans un de ses nombreux appartements, laissant un Bonten hilare, un Shinrei séduit, un Luciole béat et un Kyo émerveillé par les mouvements endiablés de sa belle maiko.

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour, seul dans la rue le jeune artiste entendit des pleurs. . . Des pleures de femme. 

«Je ne peut pas laisser pleurer une femme ! Il en va de mon honneur ! Et comme ça je ne rentrerai pas seul chez moi ! Fufufufu. » Cogita le jeune homme avant de s'élancer vers la ruelle d'où provenait le son.

A son grand étonnement il reconnut la belle Tokito, avachie sur une poubelle pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Tokito? » tenta le petit garçon dont sa voix hésitante montrait bien sa surprise de voir cette femme si forte, si froide pleurer telle une fillette ayant fait un mauvais rêve.

En entendant son nom la belle releva sa tête et fut surprise de voir le brun l'appeler sur un ton qu'elle ne connaissait pas, prise de panique elle courut pour échapper aux sarcasmes de Yukimura.

Mais c'est sans compter sur son état pitoyable, en effet son magnifique kimono aux couleurs rouges et jaunes, tel un champ de tulipes accompagné de quelques brindilles d'herbe séchée au soleil, était recouvert de boue et autres saletés.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent aux bouts de quelques pas et elle s'effondra sur des détritus qu'avait contenu une poubelle renversée.

« Tokito ! » Répétait-il en courant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Demanda Yukimura sur un ton inquiet.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Je vous hais ! Je vous méprise ! Vous n'êtes que des insectes que je rêve d'écraser, d'éventrer, de brûler et de pulvériser ! » Hurla la blonde en se débattant pour échapper à l'étreinte du pauvre Yukimura qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle beuglait.

« Que vous a fait Akira ? Vous a t-il fait du mal ? » Questionna Yukimura toujours étonné par le comportement de la patronne du Hupapa, il avait plus l'habitude de faire face à une femme confiante, d'un sang froid à toute épreuve qu'à un être épeuré en larmes.

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom ! Lâche-moi où il t'en coûtera ! » Beugla la blonde en le mordant pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais elle avait affaire à Yukimura, libertin qui avait l'habitude durant ses jeux coquins de se faire frapper et mordre par de belles créatures. La douleur il la connaissait parfaitement. Même en mordant et griffant de toutes ces forces elle ne pouvait se défaire de ses bras musclés et puissants.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ! TOKITO ! » Secoua vivement l'artiste en prenant entre ses mains la petite tête de la femme qui pleurait sans pouvoir réellement s'arrêter.

« Nous. . Nous sommes maudites. Nous ne pouvons aimer » Sanglota la belle.

« Aimer ? Je ne comprends pas dites-moi ! Pleurez-vous à cause de l'amour que vous portez à Akira ?» Insista le petit garçon.

« Que savez-vous de l'amour ? Vous n'êtes qu'un libertin, toutes les femmes que vous avez eues dans votre lit, les avez-vous aimées ? Au moins une seule fois dans votre misérable vie ? Vous ne connaîtrez jamais ce sentiment ! Vous autres les hommes, vous êtes tellement puériles ! Aimez-nous entièrement ! Chaque partie de notre être ! Nos qualités autant que nos défauts ! Nos corps autant que nos esprits ! Aimez-nous réellement ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs vils et cruels ! Pourquoi ce serai à nous de souffrir pour deux ? Si vous partagez notre amour alors partagez aussi nos souffrances ! » Hurla à s en brûler la gorge Tokito folle de rage à un Yukimura qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Bien sûr lui aussi avait connu l'amour, lui aussi avait aimé passionnément comme elle le faisait avec Akira. Akira. Que lui avait fait cet homme pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Plongé dans ces pensés, Yukimura fit la grosse erreur de desserrer son étreinte et laissa Tokito en profiter pour s'enfuir à travers la ville éclairée par les étoiles et les lampadaires en cette nuit d'été.

Seul dans la rue, les mots de Tokito résonnaient encore en lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Pour la première fois en rentrant chez lui, Yukimura se remit en question sur les rapports qu'il avait eu avec ses amantes.

* * *

Dans sa chambre richement décorée, sous sa couette il prit une importante décision. 

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'immiscer dans les histoires des autres, mais il connaissait Tokito depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il la connaissait et il savait que ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Dès demain il irait voir Akira pour tirer cette affaire au clair et par la même occasion de comprendre un peu sa relation avec la gente féminine.

Pour cela il n'avait que trois jours. Trois jours pour élucider cette affaire.

* * *

En cette belle matinée, Saizo comme à son habitude alla réveiller son maître pour qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner. Parfois il avait plus l'impression d'être la nounou de cet homme que son garde du corps. 

En entrant dans la chambre de l'artiste qu'il avait quitté avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le Hupapa, il fut surpris de le voir déjà vêtu et prêt pour sortir.

« Maître ? Vous êtes déjà debout ! A cette heure-ci ? » Dit le serviteur d'une voix étranglée tellement qu'il était surpris par le changement du comportement du brun.

« J'ai une affaire à régler tôt ce matin et je pense qu'elle durera toute la journée. Alors, tu as quartier libre. Fait ce que tu veux ! Va faire l'amour ! Va boire ! Fait la fête ! Profites-en pendant que je ne suis pas là. Tu as carte blanche pour satisfaire tout tes désirs. » Conversa sur un ton joueur le Don Juan.

« Je. . . Mais votre sécurité ? Votre père m'a bien dit de ne pas vous. . » Tenta vainement Saizo avant de voir Yukimura passer devant lui sans un regard et sortir de l'appartement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Je le jurerai. » réfléchit Saizo avant de prendre en filature son précieux artiste.

Yukimura descendit en toute hâte les escaliers en direction du garage qui préservait des intempéries ses somptueux bolides tel une porche, une Diablo, une CLK-GTR . . . etc.

Voulant passer inaperçu il prit une Mercedes de couleur noire, assez discrète pour la ville de Tokyo, lieu où toutes les voitures les plus chères au monde semblaient se donner rendez-vous.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit grâce à une des clés magnétiques qu'avait l'artiste qui pour la forme fit vibrer le moteur de sa voiture.

Il adorait le son des moteurs, qui semblaient rugir comme des dragons faisant face à de preux chevaliers voulant les pourfendre pour épouser la fille du roi.

Le cri de guerre de ces animaux de métal qui plaisaient le plus à cet homme c'était l'Harley Davidson. Célèbre moto puissante qui séduit le monde entier.

« Maintenant direction les firmes Ice Men . Pour botter le _mignon petit cul d'Akira_. **»** Pensa avec un large sourire Yukimura qui s'engagea dans la rue.


	3. Une histoire bien compliqué pour Yukimur

**Je ne possède pas SDK.**

**Rahhh plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. j'aime bien cette histoire même si elle est courte, je la trouve jolie, mignonneuh !! XD Kyyaaaa ! Les geishas sont les plus belles femmes du Japon, je trouve. Elles incarnent la beauté d'un Japon d'antan. Bref je suis complétement sous le charme de ces artitstes à la vie si difficile.**

**Bon je vais vous laissez lire cet avant dernier chapitre et merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormement .**

**Plus qu'un chapitre et je serai libérée de cette histoire, si fleur-bleueuh!! XD Kyyyaaa ! Bon je me calme.**

**A la prochaine ami(e)s lecteurs !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 Une histoire bien compliqué pour Yukimura 

**U""U"U""U"U""U**

Dans la ville de Tokyo une voiture roulait à toute vitesse en klaxonnant à tout va contre les automobilistes qui ne roulaient pas assez vite ( bien qu'ils respectent les limitations de vitesse).

Au volant, Yukimura qui voulait tirer l'histoire de Tokito au clair.

« Et dire que c'est moi qui les ai présentés » Se plaignit l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui accéléra pour la forme.

* * *

Arrivé à destination en évitant d'écraser une vieille et en klaxonnant deux jolies filles qui traversaient la route, notre artiste poussa les immenses portes de la société d'Akira qui vendait des glaces dans le monde entier. D'où son surnom, « L'homme de glace » qui lui avait été assigné par un Yukimura saoul. 

Ayant pénétré l'immense hall où des hommes en costume couraient dans tous les sens, Yukimura prit la direction de l'accueil. Il s'adressa à une femme avec aisance et respect, c'était après tout un Don Juan, même s'il était pressé il devait faire attention à ne pas se montrer trop grossier - surtout avec les jolies filles.

La jeune femme, une de ses amantes d'un soir se montra froide et distante face à ce coureur de jupon. Mais après une petite entrevue derrière les toilettes réservées aux employés, la femme de l'accueil se sentis plus apte à répondre à ses questions au sujet de son patron.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Sanada, mais Monsieur Akira est occupé et ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. » Articula d'une voix encore essoufflée la jeune employée.

« Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur ma douce et belle Hitomi ? » Répondit d'une voix mielleuse le Don Juan qui prit la main de la femme en la caressant tendrement.

« Si. . . Si . . Mais » Tenta la belle qui rougissait énormément face à ses allusions et le fait qu'elle se soit encore fait prendre au jeu du Sanada.

« Où est-il ? Je veux simplement le savoir, douce et tendre Hitomi » Susurra le brun qui réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait encore une fois.

« Onzième étage, le bureau au fond à gauche de l'ascenseur. » Articula le plus calmement possible l'employée.

« Voilà la belle affaire ! Ahaha merci douce Hitomi je vous serai redevable à jamais ! Ahaha bonne journée. » S'écria l'artiste avant de prendre l'ascenseur en laissant une femme toute troublée et folle de rage contre elle-même et ce Don Juan. Sans le vouloir elle s'était mise dans la longue liste des femmes conquises facilement par Yukimura. Elle se donna une gifle intérieurement et regretta d'avoir quitté sa campagne natale pour une ville aussi rustre que Tokyo.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur Yukimura regardait avec impatience les chiffres qui s'affichaient, désignant les étages. 

Arrivé à bon port, il avait profité durant la montée, d'une belle paire de fesses comme il le disait si bien, d'une des employées d'Akira.

Suivant les indications d'Hitomi, il arriva devant le bureau de son ami où une voix furieuse résonnait de l'intérieur et qui hurlait à tout va.

« Je ne peux pas assumer ! Non. . . Je te dis qu'elle a refusé cette solution. Oui c'est ça. . . Oui . . . Mais tu sais qu'elle est entêtée. . . Je ne peux pas à cause de toi et de tes plans foireux ! Je te parlerai comme je veux ! Père tu m'as laissé les rênes de l'entreprise et je la dirigerai comme je l'entends. . . Non père ! Je l'aime vous entendez ! Ce n'est pas un sentiment passager. Oui ! Oui, je sais que j'ai des responsabilités envers la famille. Oui . . . Je sais. . . La date est déjà fixée ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant que maintenant ? C'est mon avenir que vous mettez en jeu Père ! Juste pour votre association de merde. Non je ne me calmerai pas ! **Je veux vivre selon mes envies.** Oui père. Je sais elle ne sera jamais reconnue par la famille principale, cela je le sais déjà. Alors, c'est décidé ? Je ne peux même pas tenter de défendre mon opinion ? Oui bien père, oui je comprends vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour la famille, oui je sais, c'est maintenant ma responsabilité oui. Je dois vous laisser père, les affaires vous comprenez. Oui, embrassez mère pour moi et dites-lui que je lui ferai honneur. Oui c'est ça. Au revoir. » Dit la voix suivie d'un déclic.

Peu après on pouvait entendre des larmes étouffées.

Yukimura ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette histoire, mais il décida cette fois-ci d'être sérieux et de prendre les choses en main.

Il entra violemment pour faire face à un Akira larme aux yeux, chemise ouverte et cheveux ébouriffés.

« Coucou mon petit Akira ! Houlala Quelle tête tu as ! On dirait que tu viens d'une sortir de beuverie. Tu aurais pu m'inviter quand même ! Faut pas oublier les copains » Pouffa joyeusement Yukimura qui avait complètement oublié son souhait d'être sérieux.

« Yukimura. . Lâche-moi tu veux. Et que fais-tu ici ? » S'irrita le jeune homme.

« Rien, je passais dans le coin et je voulais te poser deux ou trois petites questions . . . sur Tokito. Sur la dispute d'hier soir ! » Demanda d'une voix stricte l'artiste qui retrouva très vite son sérieux.

Akira surpris par les paroles de son ami se figea complètement, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça mon petit Akira ! Ferme la bouche ou tu va gober des mouches » Chanta gaiement Yukimura tel un petit garçon récitant la comptine fraîchement apprise à la maternelle.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » Bégaya le jeune entrepreneur.

« J'ai rencontré cette belle demoiselle dans une ruelle hier soir, son beau kimono était couvert de boue et elle était dans un triste état. Elle hurlait à tout va des choses incompréhensibles sur l'amour et tout le toin toin. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais c'est une très bonne amie à moi. Rare sont les patrons à me faire crédit tu le sais, alors je prends soin de ceux qu'ils veulent bien me faire une ardoise. » Expliqua sournoisement l'hériter de la riche famille Sanada.

Le visage d'Akira qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant en larmes et apeuré retrouva vite sa fraîcheur d'adulte, et répondit méchamment à son ami que comme il l'avait lui-même dit, ce n'était pas ses affaires et le congédia gentiment en prétextant du travail.

* * *

Yukimura devant le bâtiment dont le mot Ice men était écrit en grosses lettres dorées réfléchissait à cette histoire vraiment trop tordue pour lui. Après maintes réflexions en observant les belles filles qui passaient devant lui. Il décida d'aller voir directement Tokito pour avoir des réponses. 

« En route pour le Hupapa ! » Murmura Yukimura pour lui-même, ravi de jouer les apprentis détectives.

* * *

Dans le Hupapa. 

« Mère ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Je vous en supplie ! » Pleura à chaudes larmes Yuya accroupie devant la porte du bureau de Tokito qui hurlait de la laisser en paix. Mais dans l'état où elle était, la laisser seule serait une grave erreur. Ne sachant pas la raison de l'étrange comportement de leur mère, les filles de l'ex geisha tentèrent de défoncer la porte après avoir entendu des bruits suspects.

« Mère ! Je vous en prie ne faite pas de choses que vous pourriez regretter ! Pensez au commerce ! A nous ! Nous avons tant besoin de vous ! » Hurla la maiko en larmes.

« Okuni ! Prends le marteau à la remise nous allons défoncer la porte ! » Beugla Mahiro qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid face à ce troublant spectacle.

« Pourquoi mère réagissait-elle ainsi ? Que c'était-il passé hier soir ? Pourquoi ! » Cogita vivement Yuya en tentant vainement de regarder par le trou de la serrure. Quand soudain elle hurla à pleins poumons.

« Non ! Mère ne faites pas cela ! Non ! Okuni dépêche-toi de ramener ce marteau ! Mère je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça ! MERE !!! » Hurla désespérément la belle enfant paniquant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Yuya !! Répond-moi !! » Demanda Mahiro en espérant qu'Okuni retrouve vite ce maudit marteau.

« Je . . . Je crois qu'elle veut se suicider ! » Répondit en larmes la maiko.

Soudain le coeur de la geisha ne fit qu'un bond « Tokito se suicider ? Non c'est impossible ! Je ne le crois pas ! » Pensa très fort Mahiro en approchant son oeil de la serrure.

Ce qu'elle vit, lui fit comme un choc électrique. Tokito prendre un couteau qui venait de la cuisine, la pointe de la lame en direction de son ventre.

« Non!!! Mère !! Ne faites pas cela ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, quoique se soit ! Mère!!! Non!! » Beugla Mahiro qui laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

Tokito en reconnaissant la voix de Mahiro lui fit un magnifique sourire en enfonçant la larme du couteau dans son ventre, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et dit qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle devait le faire pour le bien du Hupapa, pour le bonheur de ses tendres geishas et pour son amant Akira, qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Tout d'un coup elle tomba net, laissant échapper une mare de sang.

« Vite appelez le médecin ! Cours Yuya ! Aussi vite que possible !! Cours ! La vie de mère dépend de toi ! Vite, va ! » Rugit la brune en secouant comme une furie Yuya qui reprit ses esprits et partit tout en bousculant Okuni et un personnage inattendu.

« Yukimura ?! » S'étonna la brune. En effet le brun arriva au bon moment à l'Hupapa, il croisa Okuni qui lui expliqua la situation. Fou de rage le fils des Sanada la suivit jusqu'au lieu du drame avec le marteau tant demandé.

« Yukimura !! Elle saigne ! Elle c'est ouvert le ventre ! Vite défonce la porte ! » Supplia Mahiro qui n'avait pas besoin de le demander. Yukimura était comme possédé par le diable en personne, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son souffle rauque. Il s'élança contre la porte en frappant avec le marteau sur la poignée pour la faire céder.

Un seul coup suffit à ce petit garçon pour faire céder la porte et secourir Tokito qui gisait sur son beau tapis d'orient.

« Tokito ! Mais quelle sotte fais-tu !!! Pourquoi tu. . . Mais. . je rêve où quoi ? » S'émerveilla Yukimura malgré le sang et la souffrance de la blonde. Son ventre était rond, il protégeait de la vie, c'était sûr !

« Tout s'explique maintenant » Pensa Yukimura qui laissa les filles prendre soin de leur mère et de panser sa blessure.

« Tokito, tu es enceinte d'Akira n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le brun qui se doutait bien de sa réponse.

Elle le regarda en larmes et acquiesça.

« S'il te plaît Yukimura, laisse-la reprendre des forces ! Les questions après ! » Enguirlanda Mahiro en courant vers le médecin qui était abasourdi par ce spectacle.


	4. Un avenir à protéger

**Je ne possède pas SdK**

**Enfin le dernier chapitre.. Ouf ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire.. mais je l'ai déjà dit XD**

**Bref j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment donc je suis en retard partout alors je m'excuse d'avance.. Gomen !!**

Allez bonne lecture j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !!

Bye bye

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Un avenir à protéger**

**v;;Tv;;Tv;;Tv;;Tv**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre de Tokito. Le Hupapa avait retrouvé le calme et on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux par la fenêtre.

Dans son lit Tokito raconta son histoire à ses filles et à Yukimura, elle fut même très surprise de sa réaction à la fin de son récit.

Il s'énerva contre son ami de glace et jura de venger la blonde.

« Yukimura ! Ca suffit ce n'est pas la faute d'Akira. Tu sais il a des responsabilités. Il. . » Tenta Tokito qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel et sa froideur.

« Non! Ne lui donne pas d'excuses ! Lorsqu'on aime une femme et qu'on lui fait un enfant on doit prendre ces responsabilités. Et puis toi d'abord ! Pourquoi avoir tenté de te suicider ! C'est de la folie, je ne comprends toujours pas cet acte ! » Beugla Yukimura qui avait retrouvé sa colère de quelques heures auparavant.

« Je ne voulais pas me suicider, enfin pas vraiment. Prise au dépourvu je voulais faire disparaître mon enfant cause de tant de souffrances. Je suis une ancienne geisha, je tiens le Hupapa, lieu où les hommes se divertissent avec des geishas. Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais avoir d'enfant. Une geisha ne peut pas aimer. Je ne peux pas tout simplement, Akira voulait m'épouser pour que je sois reconnue en tant que première épouse, mais ce n'était pas dans le plan de son père. Je suis désolée. Mais je ne peux avoir cet enfant, même si je le désire ardemment. » Pleura à chaudes larmes Tokito qui depuis quelques jours se sentait si seule et si perdue.

« Je comprends. . . En fait non ! Je ne comprends rien ! Tu t'en fiche des autres et d'Akira ! Éduque cette enfant dans ton bar et puis voilà ! » Rétorqua avec conviction le brun.

Tokito sourit face à la simplicité de son ami.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais dans un salon de thé en compagnie de geishas sachant qu'il y a un enfant, qui joue et cours partout ? » Demanda Tokito.

« Euh . . .Non pas vraiment. . Mais . » Bégaya Yukimura qui comprit très vite les choses. Si on lui avait dit que le Hupapa hébergeait un gamin, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans cet établissement. Les hommes viennent ici pour se divertir avec de belles créatures, non pas pour entendre un gamin brailler.

Durant cette conversation, le médecin intervint pour rassurer les geishas : La vie de Tokito et du bébé n'étaient plus en danger.

« Que faire maintenant ? » Demanda tristement Sakuya en apportant le thé.

Soudain Yukimura et je dis bien Yukimura Sanada eu une idée de génie et il la proposa de suite à la blonde.

« Ma chère Tokito, j'ai une dette envers toi, à cause de mon ardoise et de toute mes dettes de jeux que tu assumes. Je te propose un marché : tu efface toutes mes dettes contre l'éducation de ton enfant. Non calme-toi et laisse-moi finir. Tu viendra dès demain dans ma villa, je te prendrais comme modèle pour mes peintures et sculptures comme ça, ça calmera la colère de mon père. Lorsque l'enfant sera né tu pourra rentrer à la capitale. Et moi Yukimura Sanada je prendrait soin de l'enfant.

« QUOI ?? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te confier l'enfant de mère ? Tu es malade où quoi ? Mère n'acceptez pas ! Nous parlons bien de Yukimura. . JE » Hurla de toute ses forces Yuya qui trouva vite le soutien de ses soeurs.

« J'accepte ! » Rétorqua la blonde. Cette réponse était vraiment inattendue, même elle fut surprise.

« Tu veillera sur mon enfant jusqu'à sa majorité tout en lui payant des études convenables. Je veux qu'il ou elle vive, reçoive une bonne éducation et qu'elle ne devienne jamais une geisha. Se serait trop injuste. » Continua la blonde pour expliquer sa décision à ses filles.

« Soit ! Je vais tout préparer pour ta venue ! Dès demain sois prête je viendrais te chercher devant le Hupapa. » Termina Yukumira qui sortit de la chambre de la patronne.

« Mère ! Êtes-vous sérieuse ? Qui va s'occuper de la maison ? » Demanda inquiète Okuni.

« Ce sera Sakuya. J'ai confiance en elle, elle saura gérer l'affaire sans moi et puis ce n'est que pour quelques mois, rien de bien méchant. Allons les filles un peu de courage ! Je ne serais pas très loin de Tokyo. » Conversa la blonde qui fut coupé par les bras de ses filles en larmes qui murmuraient qu'elle leur manquerait. Tokito versa encore quelques larme, mais cette fois-ci de joie, heureuse de voir qu'elle était aimée par ses filles, malgré son mauvais caractère.

* * *

Yukimura sortit du Hupapa bouleversé par toute cette affaire et semblait choqué par ses propos, lorsqu'il vit au loin son garde du corps près de sa voiture. 

« Maître » dit-il en s'avançant près de son ami libertin.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre ! »s'offusqua le Sanada.

« Je suis désolé Maître, je vous ai désobéi. Mais sachez que je suis fier de vous ! Et de votre générosité ! » Rétorqua Sanzo au bords des larmes comme à chaque fois qu'il subissait une trop forte émotion.

« Je. . Oui tu as peut-être raison, mais j'ai peur d'élever seul cet enfant ! » Marmonna Yukimura qui semblait regretter ses paroles si nobles.

« Aucune crainte à avoir, je veillerai sur lui comme j'ai veillé sur vous durant ces années. » S'écria le serviteur comme pour rassurer son ami de sa loyauté.

« Oui merci Saizo. . . Bon maintenant nous devons organiser tout le départ ! Allez en avant ! » Pouffa le libertin qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, dans la villa de Yukimura. 

« Yukimura ! Espèce d'IDIOT !! »Beuglait une voix féminine.

Dans la villa du fils des Sanada régnait une ambiance bon enfant, des adultes se disputaient sans cesse comme des gamins de primaire sous le regard épuisé de Saizo.

« Quoi ? Plaît-il ? » S'amusait le brun en sautillant partout.

« Viens ici que je t'attrape !! » Continua d'une même voix forte Tokito qui tentait de l'attraper.

« N'oublie pas ce que le médecin t'a dit ! Il faut te ménager ! Faire descendre ton stress ! » S'esclaffa le petit garçon content de faire rager la blonde.

« C'est toi qui me stresse ! Crétin ! » Rétorqua la blonde au gros ventre.

Après une ultime bataille qui opposa l'espiègle Yukimura et l'autoritaire Tokito, les deux amis rirent de bon coeur en sirotant du thé sur la terrasse.

« Tokito, alors tu as trouvé un nom ? » Demanda vivement le libertin en caressant tendrement le ventre de la femme enceinte. Au fil des semaines Yukimura apprit à aimer ce qu'il ne pouvait toucher ou voir qu'à travers ce ventre rond et chaud. A la grande surprise de la future maman.

« Oui, je veux l'appeler Tokira, le mélange entre mon prénom et celui du père. » Informa tendrement la blonde qui n'avait plus le droit de prononcer le nom d'Akira en présence du libertin. En raison du mariage d'Akira et d'une fille, héritière d'une immense fortune. Yukimura ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde ne se sentais pas trahie par son ancien amant, elle lui répondit que c'était ça le destin des geishas. Ne pas pouvoir aimer pleinement. Une geisha sera à jamais qu'une geisha ou une deuxième épouse. Elle n'a pas le droit de se marier sans abandonner son rang d'artiste. C'est cela le terrible destin de ces femmes.

Tokito le savait depuis fort longtemps et elle n'en voulait pas a Akira. Après tout comment lui en vouloir ? Il lui avait donné la vie. Et puis tel est leur destin.

« Voudrais-tu le revoir ? »Demanda le brun.

Tokito fut surprise de cette question, et lui répondit tristement.

« A quoi bon ? Cela ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne veux souffrir d'avantage ni le mettre dans l'embarras. »

Le petit garçon regarda attentivement la blonde qui but une longue gorgée chaude et apaisante de thé. Bien évidemment qu'elle voulait le revoir, mais lui si jamais il croiserait son chemin. . Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Yukimura ne comprenait toujours pas tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Tokito et du bambin.

« Ah quoi bon réfléchir ? Je verrais cela par la suite ! » Pensait-il fatigué par ses propres réflexions.

La conversation terminée le calme était revenu, laissant les cigales chantonner à leur guise, mais ce fut de courte durée car un ou une certaine Tokira voulait connaître le monde extérieur.

* * *

Un bel homme en costume cravate descendit de sa voiture, c'était l'hiver et il faisait très froid. Le bout du nez de l'homme élégant rougit face à cette atmosphère glaciale. 

L'homme se trouvait devant une immense maison, dont le toit était recouvert de neige fraîchement descendue du ciel grisâtre.

Il s'avança et frappa à la porte d'un mauve douteux.

Un instant plus tard, un homme lui ouvrit et fut surpris de le voir.

« Que faites-vous là ? Ici vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, repartez ! » Dit l'homme de maison en voulant refermer la porte mais qui fut bloquée par le pied du visiteur en lui répondit qu'il n'en n'avait pas pour longtemps.

« Laisse-le entrer ! » S'écria une voix venant de l'antre de la maison.

Choqué par cette interruption l'homme de maison le laissa passer en maugréant des paroles incompréhensives.

L'homme élégant pénétra dans la demeure suivi de près par le serviteur qui le guida, peu après il passa une porte et entra dans une pièce où se trouvait un certain brun. Il était assis dans un moelleux fauteuil près d'un feu de cheminée, il donnait le biberon à un petit être rose. Yukimura était méconnaissable il avait troqué ses vêtements de haute couture par un simple jean et un large pull. Son visage si agréableétait couvert de cernes. Yukimura avait bien changé. S'il ne connaissait pas l'individu il aurait pu être touché par cette scène attendrissante entre un jeune père et son nourrisson, mais la haine l'habita.

Le regard de l'homme s'arrêta sur le jeune bambin qui s'amusait avec les longs cheveux de Yukimura qui abordait un large sourire, tout en lui faisant boire le lait chaud.

« Comment vas-tu Akira ? » Demanda le brun sans détourner les yeux du bébé.

« Je suis venu pour reprendre l'enfant ! » S'écria le blond.

« Chut ne hurle pas comme ça, elle va se mettre à pleurer. Elle a horreur du bruit » Dit calmement le brun sans lever ses yeux de la petite, comme hypnotisé par ses petites mains, ses petits yeux, sa bouche. Tout.

« C'est mon enfant et je veux la récupérer ! Elle est de mon sang ! C'est l'héritière de ma famille ! »Continua sur un ton déplaisant Akira.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle aime le plus ? C'est qu'on lui chatouille le ventre avec une plume. C'est drôle parce que dès qu'on arrête de la chatouiller elle se met à pleurer. Je trouve ça trop mignon. » Conversa Yukimura qui caresser les doux cheveux de la tête blonde.

« Arrête tes conneries Yukimura. . »S'énerva l'homme élégant mais qui fut coupé par le brun.

« Tu n'aura pas Tokira, car tel est son nom. Tokito et moi sommes les seuls tuteurs légaux. Tu n'a pas reconnu l'enfant à sa naissance alors je l'ai fait. Légalement c'est ma fille. Certes elle n'est pas de moi, mon sang ne coule pas dans ses veines mais elle est ma fille. C'est moi qui me suis levé pour lui donner le biberon et changer ses couches ! C'est moi qui ais soutenu Tokito durant sa dépression post-natale ! Elle est ma fille ! Toi tu ne veut d'elle que parce que ton espèce de compagne est stérile ! Alors ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu n'aimes pas cet enfant ! » S'énerva le brun mais sans hausser la voix de peur de troubler la tranquillité du bébé, qui commençait déjà à s'agiter dans ses bras à cause de la tension dans cette pièce si chaleureuse.

« Elle est de mon sang ! Je suis sont père biologique ! Je ferai des tests! Toi, tu me parle d'amour, laisse-moi rire ! Toi qui n'a jamais aimé une seule femme ne me sermonnes pas ! Arrête tes conneries tu peux tromper les autres mais pas moi ! Tu es et ne restera qu'un libertin ! » Répondit méchamment Akira qui avait perdu son sang froid légendaire.

« Le moment le plus magique de ma vie se fut la naissance de Tokira. Cet être si petit et si fragile qui ne demande qu'amour et tendresse. J'aime cette enfant plus que ma vie. Elle est et sera la seule femme que j'aimerai de toute ma vie. Tu n'imagine pas tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour elle. Moi qui aimais tant ma vie de débauche et mes amis, même l'alcool, mon doux saké. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour elle. J'ai même obéi à mon avare de père pour avoir la tranquillité qu'elle mérite. Depuis que je suis parti de la capitale je ne suis plus jamais revenu, pas même au Hupapa. Il n'y a que grâce à Tokito qui vient me rendre visite souvent que j'ai des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Tu vois ce large pull, et bien c'est Tokito qui me l'a fait. Elle s'est mise au tricot. C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Elle veut faire plein de vêtement pour notre crevette. Ahah elle est marrante tu devrais la voir lorsqu'elle parle à sa fille ou quand elle la berce, c'est vraiment charmant. Écoute Akira je vais te le dire une dernière fois : tu n'aura jamais Tokira. » Discourrut le brun sous l'expression troublée d'Akira.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » cria le blond avant de repartir.

« Laisse-moi te dire un chose. Aimerais-tu que ta fille subisse la même souffrance que toi ? Si tu la récupère elle ne pourra jamais être libre sous le joug de ta famille et de ses principes. Est-ce ça que tu veux pour ta fille ? _Ne pas pouvoir vivre selon ses envies ?_ » Ajouta le brun avant qu'Akira ne disparaisse à tout jamais de la vie de Yukimura.

« Maître. Vous croyez qu'il essaiera de la reprendre ? »Questionna Sanzo inquiet du sort de sa jeune maîtresse.

«Non je ne crois pas, il a compris que la place de Tokira était ici s'il veut qu'elle soit heureuse. Appelle Tokito et rassure-la. Dès le printemps nous allons faire une fête en l'honneur de notre crevette. Invite tout le monde. Mais préviens-les qu'il n'y aura pas une goutte d'alcool. Ahaha ça en fera fuir plus d'un. » Affirma Yukimura sur un ton joueur en faisant le rot de la petite.

Yukimura avait enfin trouvé la paix et les réponses à ses questions, sur l'amour, le lien qu'il avait avec autrui. Oui, se disait-il à lui-même. L'amour peut avoir bien des formes.

L'ex libertin avait enfin réussi à trouver sa perle rare, une belle femme aux cheveux couleur de blé mais qui se bavait dessus à longueur de journée. Il l'aimait de tout son être, jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber sous le charme d'un nourrisson. Habituellement cette espèce le faisait fuir, mais cette petite avait de quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Elle lui était précieuse. C'était « sa Tokira » Tokito se moqua de lui à plusieurs reprises disant qu'il serait plus tard un papa poule. Mais elle avait raison, ce qui la rassurait le plus, savoir sa fille si aimée.

« Tiens elle a fait un gros caca la petite crevette ? » S'esclaffa Yukimura en prenant la direction de la salle de bain sous les rires de l'enfant.

* * *

Tokito ex geisha, patronne du Hupapa l'établissement le plus célèbre de la capitale était heureuse. Elle avait un commerce qui la faisait vivre pleinement, elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et elle avait une magnifique fille, dont les photos recouvraient son bureau. Même si la vie à Tokyo était plaisante et attrayante sa plus grande joie était de retrouver sa fille chaque semaine auprès de son ami le plus cher à son coeur. Si on lui avait dit que Yukimura Sanada le plus vil des libertins serait son plus proche ami et le père adoptif de son enfant elle aurait ri au nez de cette personne qui aurait subi ses coups par la suite. 

Dans son bureau, rêveuse elle décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait depuis longtemps.

« Oui ? » dit-elle dans le combiné d'un voix fatiguée.

« Tiens Saizo ? Comment va ? Quoi ? Est-ce vrai ?! Mais c'est merveilleux. . . Quoi? Une fête, au printemps. Quel crétin, il ne perdra jamais ses habitudes de fêtards. . Quoi? Sans alcool ? Tu es sûr ?!! Ahaha qu'il est mignon, d'accord on fait comme ça ! Oui ! Moi aussi. Bye ! »Termina la blonde suivie d'un déclic.

« Il est vraiment incorrigible ! » Pouffa Tokito en laissant retomber le combiné.

De nouveau en pleine rêverie elle fut interrompue cette fois par Sakuya.

« Mère, Kyoshiro fait encore des siennes ! IL . . Mère ? » Demanda vivement la geisha.

« Quoi ? Euh. . Oui j'arrive. Dis-moi Sakuya ton cousin, le père célibataire emménagera-t-il à Tokyo cette année ? » Questionna avec un large sourire le blonde.

« Euh. . Oui avec son jeune fils, Sasuke je crois, il est un peu plus vieux que notre Tokira de quelques mois. Pourquoi ? » Demanda perplexe la belle femme.

« Non pour rien. » Répondit pensive la blonde qui suivit Sakuya pour calmer ce Kyoshiro qui avait encore trop bu. Elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête pour la fête du printemps, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est finit !! Hihihi ! 

J'espère que cette petite fiction vous satisfait ..

Bon je vous retrouve pour une autre aventure ! Bye bye !

(Note : c'est bien la première fois qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Kyo et Yuya ! Hihihi un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal, mais je reste une fidèle du Kyo X Yuya.. XD)


End file.
